ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Traps
What is the Tower of Traps? The Tower of Traps, or ToT for short, is an ascending Challenging tower in Ring 2. Created by minedad22, this tower - as its name suggests - is filled to the brim with unexpected and sometimes unfair traps. Some include fake blocks, invisible paths, and sudden conveyors. ToT '''also includes custom scripts like an early version of the beat blocks added in the v4 kit, and an early version of the buttons added in the v2 kit. Additionally, there is a quiz that takes place at floor 8 that requires you to have knowledge of early KToH community events. Because of how confusing and cryptic this tower is, players should attempt this after Tower of Screen Punching or Tower of Deep Darkness. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * '''Floor 1: This floor is pretty straight forward. Just jump across the platforms and climb the ladder, you will see a rotating platform jump onto it and it will take you to a semi-invisible path, follow it, you will see another one wall across it too, you will then have to walk around the edge of the tower to the platforms, jump across them and you will see a platform at the other side of the tower, walk directly towards it and you wont fall as there is an invisible path stopping you. But if you go TOO FAR, you fall. After that, jump to the diagonal 1 stud platform and proceed to the 2nd floor. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 2: Starts off with a trick: In front of you is an impossible jump that you can't make through. There is an invisible path right along the 1 stud path so just walk right up the 1 stud path to the big platform. The next part doesn't have any tricks, pretty straight forward, simple platforming, go ahead and beat that part. After you made it through the roped truss part, go up the truss and onto the platform. This part has a trick. To beat it, you need to hug the wall and walk along to the platform. When you're near the platform, jump over the platform because it's non collide-able and continue to hug the wall to the next collide-able platform. After that is pretty straight forward, just do some simple jumps to the ladder and onto the upper level and continue. Once you're at the 3rd platform, jump to the left brick on the side and onto the 5th platform and continue onwards. Once you're at the end, just walk to the 0.5 studs sticking out of the wall. Then finally, walk to the end of the roped platform, onto the ladder and onto floor 3. Difficulty: Hard Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: Walk along the orange plank and onto the big platform. On the big platform, there's a conveyor in the middle so watch out for that. It doesn't push you all the way to the gap but it'll push you to the end of the platform if you stop on the conveyor. You could use that conveyor to skip onto the 2nd platform. Continue onwards. Once you're at the big platform with an "O" attached to the platform like some kind of bubble wand, there will be 4 conveyors on the "O". They'll push you all the way to the bottom if you're not careful. Jump on the right conveyor or the right side of the "O" shape thing and jump onto the truss, careful not to touch the top conveyor. Once you're up at the truss, there will be disappearing and appearing platforms. I suggest you to wait for the platform to disappear if its already appeared. When it appears again, quickly jump through those bricks and onto the "Tetris-like" thing or whatever you wanna call it and walk to the end and touchy the wall. Be careful because the 2nd platform is also a conveyor pushing you against the left wall. Walk along the 1 stud line. Once you've reach the 1 stud that is a long one going outside, you'll know that is a conveyor. Jump on it when you're ready, turn your camera to the opening and jump once you've reached the end of the conveyor.Once you're out, wraparound the wall and onto the 1 stud brick thingy and up the wall. Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 4: This floor starts off with walking on a ladder. Once you see the gap, jump over it and the 3 blocks. The 3 blocks are not CanCollide. Then jump to the other ladder, jump across the falling platforms, and then climb up the ladder. The ladder is similar to Tower of Stress's layout. Once you have stopped climbing the ladder, then go to the other ladder, and then the next ladder. Now go outside and do the ladder parkour. Then once you are done, climb the ladder, and then flick. Then you must walk across the 1x1 platform. Land on the kill bricks and drop down to the platform. Climb the ladder and jump to the other. Then do the 1x1 blocks. When you reach the 1x3 blocks, jump across them. You may notice that there is an impossible jump, but there is a slightly invisible brick. Jump on it and the last 1x3 platform, then go climb the ladders. Climb up another ladder that looks like a rope, climb up the other one, and then walk across the stairs and then you are at Floor 5. Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 5: Walk until you get back inside the tower. Take the jumps than take the pushing platforms but do not go on the other pushing platforms. Instead drop on the kill brick and jump to the truss and climb it. Take 3 platforms a invisible path than a pushing platform to outside the tower. Once outside walk to the truss to get back inside the tower, walk do some jumps than some pushing platforms to outside. Jump down walk and take the truss to floor 6. Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 6: This floor has 3 buttons. As soon as you get inside, do the jumps to the big tower climb. Push it in the direction to the button outside, first. Go up the tower climb and start heading outside. Difficulty: Challenging * Button 1 Jump onto the truss and truss walk around and jump onto the frame. Do the other truss and jump and get the button. Go back inside and jump down and push the block to the 1 - stud parkour button. * Button 2 This is the 1 - stud button. Simply just do the 1 studs to the button. Some are very hard to see, but you can see them. Get the button and go back to the brick and push it to the last button. * Button 3 '''This is the last button. Do the tightropes and the jumps all the way up and get the button. Go back to the brick, climb up, and climb to Floor 7. * Floor 7:climb up the ledge wall, then go down a ledge sqeeze wall than jump and take some ladders to some invisible jumps than 4 wraparounds to another ladder. Walk and go on the text that says get ready! After that take a ladder. To some jumps and ladders to floor 8. Difficulty: Hard * '''Floor 8 (Trivia Floor): This floor starts off with a quick quiz. There are 6 questions-one of them must be remembered for Floor 9. Choosing the incorrect answer results in the player falling down to an earlier layer. The correct answers are: *# Question: Which tower was removed from Ring 1 due to lag? Answer: Tower Of Confusion *# Question: Who speedran Tower of Impossible Expectations first? Answer: It_Nice *# Question: Who made this tower? Answer: minedad22 *# Question: What is this tower called? Answer: Tower of Traps *# Question: The sister game is called... Answer: Tower Of Hell *# While this isn't a question, remember the specific order of capitals and lowercases (AaAAaAA). This will be needed for Floor 9. If you can't remember the letters, type it in your notepad or chat or zoom out and lower your camera on the parts to see if it is solid or not. *After getting past the questions, you will see a long brick. Jump over the center or you will fall right through. After this, there is some cramped lava wraparounds. The easiest way to do these is to only jump into every 2nd wrap. In this way, you will save more health as well as making the jumps more consistently. After reaching the center, heal to full health and repeat the process. After crossing the second set, climb the ladder to the next layer. Difficult: Challenging Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: '''After you climb the ladder, you are met by 9 2x10's. This is a trap probably a lot will already know once they get to the 9th floor because of the name "Tower of Traps". Jump on each brick in this pattern: Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, and jump onto the brick that has a 3 2 studs vertical wraparound. After you clear the 3rd wraparound, turn behind and climb onto a 0.1 ladder and jump over the last wraparound. This is where the horror start. You will be met by a long 0.1 brick that has a 10 stud jump (not sure) it is recommended you use <> here. To do this obstacle, go to 1st person, be in the middle of the long 0.1 brick, and press < then > to make sure your character is straight. Once you got it right, walk on the long brick and carefully jump over the 10 stud jump. Do not turn your camera just keep going on the getting invisible brick. Then do a 7 stud (not sure) jump and carefully walk over to the brick and you have managed to do it. but one more 0.1x1 lies through the next obstacle before the AaAAaAA questions begin. Do the <> thing again as usual, and then jump very carefully onto the 0.1 jump. if you are lucky, you will not start to get your legs stuck on the brick and carry on moving. And here comes the AaAAaAA questions from Floor 8. Jump onto the bricks in this pattern if you forgot: A (left) a (right) A (left) A (left) a (right) A (left) A (left). After you clear that section, you will be met by some 8x2 bricks that are wobbly. Jump onto each bricks until you are met by another 2 stud vertical wraparound obstacle which will be really hard for the 1st one. If you are VERY lucky, you can get past the 1st wraparound and continue the rest. After doing those horror wraparounds, You are met by another long 0.1 going almost invisible this time without the 8x2 brick helping you. First of all, do the <> thing, then jump sideways onto the 0.1 and don't panic, just make sure your mouse is on the part. But if you are unlucky you'll fall down all the way to the bottom floor on the outside. Anyways, go onto the 0.1 long brick and when the long brick gets invisible, its still collidable so don't worry. After you are near a brick that's at the end of the 0.1 brick, jump over to it and climb onto a wobbly truss that's hung by 4 ropes. After you climb up the truss, jump over to the brick on top of the truss and then you will be met by some 1x1's. Carefully do those, and you are met by a block that is empty on the inside and will be able to get stuck into if you are careless and fall into it. Get onto the 5x1 brick and jump over to the brick on your right. Then, jump onto the 2 5x1 and jump on top of the empty brick on the inside. Then, walk on a long brick until you are met by a 0.1 brick again. Same as always, Use <> and make sure your mouse is in the middle of the 0.1 and then walk carefully. After walking through the 0.1, you will be met by a 0.5 (not sure) that is easier for the <>, so after you get halfway on the 0.5, jump to Floor 10 and do this Question. '''Difficulty: Challenging # Final Question, Using all you've got, Are you ready for the finale? Answer: Lets do this. Jump onto the brick in front of the Lets do this brick and Floor 10 begins. * Floor 10: '''Start off this floor by doing some simple jumps and doing a tightrope. After the tightrope, you'll encounter some wobbly platforms, jump on them quickly and carefully. When you finish that, do a long jump to the brick below, climb the truss and hug the wall while walking to the side. Do a semi-wall hop to get on the platform, climb the truss, and do a reverse head hitter into the box. After that you've beaten ToT! '''Difficulty: Challenging Music * Floor 1-2: DJ Glejs - Better Off Alone * Floor 3-4: City Trial - Kirby Air Ride * Floor 5-6: Forest Stage - Kirby Air Ride * Floor 7-8: Ragnarok Online ~ Monastery In Disguise * Floor 9-10: Super Smash Bros. Melee: Final Destination Gallery ToT Portal.png|ToT's Portal Badge 21.png|The badge obtained from beating ToT ToT.PNG|ToT with a decal of a free laundry scam (LASTED FOR A DAY IN JToH) (Taken from a portal game) Category:Towers Category:Ring 2 Category:Challenging Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Towers with unfinished guides